


Mundanity [Podfic]

by JadenGrace1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1
Summary: Matt Holt is a Ridiculous Person: Or, why you should never leave a bored Matt with any amount of innocent technology.The coffee machine never knew what hit it.[Podfic Version]





	Mundanity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryckmun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryckmun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mundanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243172) by [Ryckmun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryckmun/pseuds/Ryckmun). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153620420@N05/27437261678/in/album-72157695403479575/)

 

Mundanity

by Ryckmun

read by JadenGrace1

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0hgj319ckp4969j/mundanity.mp3) / [Stream](https://soundcloud.com/jadengrace1/mundanity-podfic) (Duration: 00:05:47)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KYE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS EVEN THOUGH IT'S YOUR OWN FIC


End file.
